Ruined Lives
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: When they woke up on the morning of September 13th, 2010, Angela and Frank had three children. By the end of the day... they didn't. Spoilers for "When The Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang."


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

When Angela and Frank Rizzoli woke up on the morning of September 13th, 2010, they had three children. By the end of the day … they didn't. They had one.

Frankie died in the ambulance en route to the hospital. Jane fought as hard as she could before dying right before surgery. The doctors tried to bring her back, but their attempts at resuscitation hadn't worked.

When Angela and Frank arrived at the hospital, they found a hysterical Maura Isles. Frost and Korsak were trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. When Angela learned that two out of her three children were dead, she began hyperventilating. She calmed down just enough to go throw up in the bathroom. When she returned, Maura had been sedated.

Angela was crying too hard, so it was Frank who had to call Tommy and tell him about his siblings dying. Tommy had shown up as soon as he could to grieve with his parents.

Today was the day of the funerals. Angela and Frank had to bury Frankie and Jane, and neither one of them wanted to get out of bed. In fact, as soon as all of this was over with, Angela was going to bed and never leaving it again.

"Angela, where's my tie?" Frank questioned. He had hunted all over the bedroom for it, and he couldn't find the stupid thing.

"It's hanging up in your closet, Frank! I told you this before!" Angela didn't mean to snap, but she couldn't help it. Her emotions had been all over the place for the past few days. Luckily, Frank and Tommy were understanding.

"I'll look again." Frank was trying to be strong for Angela. He refused to break down over Jane and Frankie right now. His wife and son needed him.

Angela went into the kitchen to check on the lasagna she was making. She couldn't stop cooking anything. It was a coping mechanism, one that seemed to be working so far. It'd have to stop when she crawled into bed and never came back out, though. "We're going to have plenty of leftovers," Angela informed her son. Her only surviving son. What had she and Frank done to deserve this? She loved Tommy, but it wasn't ever going to be the same again.

After taking the lasagna out of the oven, Angela set it on the counter and prepared to put chocolate chip cookies in. Angela still had to get dressed, but she was stalling about that, and knew it, but didn't really care. "Mom, why don't I put the cookies in the oven?" Tommy suggested. He was doing everything possible to make up to his parents, especially now.

"Fine. Whatever." Angela sighed and took off her apron. She reluctantly went into her and Frank's bedroom to change. Frank was still looking for his tie.

"Ang, I still can't find it." Frank hated bothering her, but the tie had gone missing. It was like the thing had vanished into thin air!

Angela rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet. She found a tie a few seconds later. "Here it is! God, Frank, you can't find freaking anything in this house!" Angela was back to being angry instead of avoiding the situation.

Fifteen minutes later, the three Rizzoli's were finally ready to go and they piled into the car. They arrived at the funeral home in less than ten minutes. Frost and Korsak were waiting outside for them. "Maura's inside. She's not doing so well," Frost explained to Angela, Frank, and Tommy.

"She and Jane were best friends." Angela knew the girls were close, practically inseparable. She didn't know how they were all going to get through this.

The five of them walked into the funeral home. Maura immediately walked over to them. "I am so sorry for your losses." Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying for a long time.

"I'm sorry for you, too, Maura. You and Jane were very good friends." Despite her own grief, Angela hugged Maura. Her face crumpled up and the medical examiner began sobbing into her chest. Angela rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura apologized when she finally stopped crying. She wiped the tears off and tried not to start crying again.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you loved her, too." Angela was about to be set off herself, and she wasn't ready for another break down. Taking care of Frank, Maura, and Tommy kept her busy. Angela liked being kept busy.

Maura nodded and excused herself. She headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. The medical examiner wanted to look presentable for when the mourners arrived.

There were a ton of police officers expected at the service. Jane had taken out a murderer before dying. Frankie and Jane's deaths had been all over the news, especially because of the circumstances. Jane was being considered a hero for her actions. Frankie was also being held up as a hero.

Soon enough, the church filled up and the service for Frankie and Jane started. Angela, Maura, Frost, Korsak, and Tommy were all crying by the end, before they left for the cemetery. Frank was determined not to fall apart, and he didn't.

"Jane Kathleen Rizzoli, I am going to miss you so much," Maura whispered to the coffin before the pallbearers lifted it up to put in the hearse.

Frank finally lost it at the cemetery when the priest was finally finished. He burst into sobs. Tommy helped his father stay standing. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be leaving his parents' house for a long time. His mom and dad needed him. Tommy was determined now to make up for his past, especially since he was their only surviving child.

After the burial, everyone flocked to Angela and Frank's house, where they enjoyed some food and talked about the two lost Rizzoli's.

"Jane and Frankie were very important to me. Jane was my best friend and Frankie was important because he was important to Jane. I don't know what I'm going to do without them," Maura told Frost and Korsak.

"We'll try as best as we can." That came from Korsak. He would probably always blame himself for Jane's death. If he or Frost had just figured out earlier what was going on, maybe Frankie and Jane could have been saved.

By 5:00PM, the Rizzoli house was empty. Angela, Frank, Tommy, and Maura were left alone to grieve. Angela had refused to let the medical examiner go home by herself when she was grieving this badly. Maura needed someone, too.

Angela visited both Frankie and Jane's old room. Tommy was staying in the room he had shared with his brother before being sent to jail, so at least it wasn't empty. Jane's was, however, and as soon as she sat down on the bed, Angela broke down. She began sobbing again. "I can't do this. God, please tell me what we did wrong to deserve this. Please!"

Angela and Frank's lives would never be the same again. They had lost not one, but two children. There was no getting over that.

Everything had been ruined.


End file.
